Hear Me
by SkyTate
Summary: Being telepathic could be hard. Casey Rhodes, however, finds it very useful for his meaning: saving lives... Casey\Flynn friendship
1. Prologue

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title:**Hear Me

**Summary:** being telepathic could be hard. Casey Rhodes, however, finds it very useful for his meaning: saving lives.

**Disclaimer: **this is based on the new TV Show "The Listener". Hope you like it!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**Casey POV**_

Have you ever thought about what the people think about? I never thought about it for one good reason: I know it.

The downside of this is not reading other people's mind. It's making them stop that is hard. I've being trying doing this all my life, making them stop. Before I've ever heard or know the meaning of the word – telepathy - .

But I've always thought about something: I've God gives you the cable TV, why can't you just do some zapping? This is what I'm thinking about my power: I got a cable TV inside my head…

…And God, this is fun!

+-+-+

**OK! My own pc is broke so, since all my stuff about fanfictions is in there, Reluctant Idol is paused for a while. For now, I just work with new stuff. Stay tune for the rest of this story and the beginning of a new one "Supernatural". Try tu guess what is about ehehehe**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Hear Me

**Summary:** being telepathic could be hard. Casey Rhodes, however, finds it very useful for his meaning: saving lives.

**Disclaimer: **this is based on the new TV Show "The Listener". Hope you like it!

**Author Note: **Casey's ability will be written in italic.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Another day started, so Casey had to get up and get ready for work. He was a paramedic, so that meant he had to wake up really early in the morning. He did his usual routine before going down in the street to wait for his best friend to pick him up, Flynn McAllistair.

He sighed and, after half an hour of waiting, he decided to walk to the only place he knew he could find his friend, the cafeteria downtown. Sometimes, he regretted not taking his driving license, because most of the time he had to find Flynn by himself.

Walking down the street brought some benefits, however. Casey could read the other's thought only by passing near them, and most of the time he had the time of his life. When he discovered this power, he got scary at first: millions of voices run through his head and he couldn't stop them. When he got use to it, he decided to get in on the "dark side", meant even gambling. But, after being caught, he changed his mind and decided to just use them to have some fun.

He noticed a very good looking girl looking at him smiling "_God… he's sexy!" _That made Casey grin. He sure was having fun in reading minds. Another guy passed near him with a sad face "_Damn… this jacket is horrible…"_

Casey laughed hard at that, making the man turning at him and looking at him as he was mad. The boy reddened and run into the cafeteria to get Flynn. On the way to the table, he spotted a very old man counting money "_Sigh… I still need a dollar…"_

The boy bent down near him as if he was going to pick up something instead he took a dollar from his pocket and handed it to the man "Excuse me… I think you lost this."

The man looked at the dollar with watery eyes and tanked Casey. The boy then made his way to the table where his friend was devouring a croissant "Seriously Flynn, tanks again for picking me up to the way here… you shouldn't have"

The guy looked at him with curious eyes then slapped hard his forehead "Shit! I knew I was forgetting something… anyway, we have to go we're late"

Casey eyes grew big "but… I still need my coffee!"

"Take mine I didn't touch it"

He sighed as he stood up with the cup and followed his friend to the car "were you with Fran last night?"

Casey sighed "yeah I was, for a while"

Flynn nodded smiling "I can sense from your voice that you two had a fight once again" he started the engine and started driving toward the hospital "have you got something to do tonight? Wanna hang out?"

The boy flipped his cell open and started texting "who are you texting to? Still fighting with Fran?"

Casey looked at him "Me and Fran aren't arguing Flynn. We just have different point of view" Flynn just nodded "_Different point of view… yeah right. Why they don't just break up?"_

The boy looked horrified at his friend. Did he really though that? "We're good together, right? Is this bothering you?" the other just shook his head at the boy and they fell in silence. Suddenly, Casey dropped the phone a gripped his head tightly. He saw a woman screaming for help as her baby was taken from her car. That was strange because he never saw something like that, a vision. It was really scaring.

Flynn's vice brought him back to reality "Casey! Are you ok?"

The boy looked at him and nodded slowly "yeah just a terrible headache don't worry" "you scared me for a moment… I thought…"

Flynn stopped talking as he looked out from the window on Casey's side. The boy, curious, looked too and saw a car flipped in the middle of the street. Both boys rushed out from the car and run to the place "Flynn! There's a woman in here! Grab something to break the glass hurry!"

The big guy nodded and looked around for something. He saw a piece of iron near the car and smashed the window with it. Casey then grabbed the woman and dragged her out of the car "Casey come on! It's about to explode!"

The boy rolled his eyes "Flynn, it's not a movie… it won't…"

In that moment, a big explosion rang behind them. They turned to see the car in fire and Flynn look grinning at Casey "shut up Flynn…" he looked down at the girl in his arms and stopped suddenly. She was the girl he saw in his vision. The one he saw screaming for help.

They took the girl to the car and drove off to the hospital and they left her with the doctors. Casey hoped he could see her later, just to see she was ok. He and Flynn then went to get ready for work "how's the headache?"

He smiled at his friend. He could seem scary at first, with his big muscular built, but he knew he was caring "I'm ok now thanks"

"Mr. Rhodes and Mr. McAllistair, can I have a word with you two?" they heard their boss calling them from his office. Both guys sighed and made their way slowly into the small room. The man, Mr. Finn, was behind his desk glaring at both of them "Listen carefully, both of you. Don't you ask me to pay extra work hours again. That little saving you made this morning, was out of your working hours"

Casey was confused "but I didn't…" "I wasn't talking to you Rhodes…"

The boy rolled his eyes and looked at Flynn, who was whistling to confuse the other two. He saw them looking at him and sighed. He failed "I'm sorry I won't do that again Mr."

Finn nodded "now go and do your job, and be careful" he pointed at them "I'm watching both of you…" the boys gulped and went out of the room sighing "wow… he was mad" Flynn said smiling. Casey shook his head "Flynn, sometimes a really doubt about your mental stability… let's go we have work to do"

They made their way through the hospital when they came face to face to the woman of the accident. Flynn excused himself, going to the front desk to flirt with the nurse leaving Casey alone.

He stood there looking at the woman for a moment, when Fran approached him "apparently, her name his Veronica Robinson. Good job by the way, I wanted to hear from you about saving a woman from a burning car, but I was happy to hear it from a nurse, as always actually" she said not looking at him

Casey sighed "I'm sorry Fran, I really wanted to tell you, but I didn't…" "Sound the right moment, yeah, I know…" she said and started to walk away but stopped and came back "you know… I really think that we made a mistake. We tried again to be together but it doesn't work. Apparently, we're good of being friends, not lovers"

She left Casey shocked in the middle of the room as she walked away. He walked slowly to the ambulance parking lot and set on the floor near his one to think. The day started strangely, with that vision. He never actually has an experience like that. Then they found that woman, whom he still has to talk with. Then Fran, who broke up with him for the millionth time, this time forever apparently.

During his thoughts he didn't heard the detective approaching him "it's not easy being a hero…"

He looked up smiling at the blond woman near him "detective Chillman, are you on this case?" she nodded as she set down near him "I came here to talk with the victim, but the doctor gave her a sedative, so I think she will sleep for a while…" she said sighing "Did she told you what happen?"

Casey shook her head "no, she fainted when me and Flynn went to save her. She is really lucky to be alive…" Lilly nodded "OK, call me when she wake up please" he nodded and she walked away "Lilly!"

She stopped and look back to the boy "there was something strange actually. She was on the passenger side, like she wasn't the one who was driving. I don't know, maybe she wasn't alone, or she ended up there where the car flipped"

"It's good. We have something to work on. Thanks Casey, have a good day" she said and walked away. Casey stood there and looked at her: she was hot, indeed. But he knew he couldn't mess with her: she could have shot him if he didn't do something right.

He really had to talk to the only one knew about his powers. So, he took the first bus to the university and waited for everyone to come out. As he expected, the man he was looking for come out 5 minutes later "Anubis!"

Anubis Kruger, the only one that knew about Casey's powers, looked at him and smiled. He approached him slowly "Casey! What can I do for you?" the boy sighed heavily "I really need to talk to you"

Kruger saw the sad in his eyes as they set down on the near bench. Casey told him about the vision "and why this should be a problem? We knew it was about to happen, Casey. Your powers are growing and you can't do anything about it"

He sighed "that's not about…" "Maybe it is. Her calling for help could have been so powerful that it broke your natural barrier between both of your mind. It happens. It's scary, I know"

Casey nodded. So he couldn't do nothing more than accept it "do you remember how I was feeling when I got here the first time?"

Kruger looked at him worried "you were just a baby. You couldn't even control the voices. You were going to go nuts." Casey stood up slowly "I have to do something for that woman. I'm the only one who can help her. Thanks Kruger"

He started running back to the hospital. He had to talk to that woman. He, after all, was the only one who can find her baby…


End file.
